


[podfic] But We Yearn For It

by reena_jenkins, sophia_sol



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Folk Music, M/M, Multi, Notfic, Podfic, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The one where they're folk musicians"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] But We Yearn For It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But We Yearn For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233453) by [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, oblivious boys, threesome, Folk Music AU  


**Length:** 00:25:08  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_But%20We%20Yearn%20For%20It_.mp3) ** (thanks again, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
